omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GribbleTheTrashMan/Slave Knight Gael - Respecc
Welcome to the Respect Thread of possibly the most Badass knight of all time ' 'Slave Knight Gael Hit it, Mozart. 'Story/Lore' ' ' Slave knight gael as the name implies was a slave knight who fought in battles as a never dying warrior, and gael wasn't the only one who was treated like this There were countless warriors like gael that were undead slave knights who were under the service of the gods. Some of them would have their bones twisted out, Thier skin burned, and some of them would go outright mad but gael was able to escape from this never ending torture and it is considered gael is the oldest being in the existence of dark souls since he was present when gods were battling the dragons his next journey was to find the painter girl which can paint "a new and gentle" world with the pigment of dark soul of man But there was somthing stopping and that was the world they were living in. The world they were living was rotting and to paint the next world the painter should see flame the Rot is the opposite of the Fire in the Dark Souls perspective Meaning gael needed an unkindled to be able to take the world of ariandel into flames Gael in the endless journey of finding an unkindled ends up in the cathedral of the deep where he prays to the forlorn, in that exact moment he finds the Ashen One who is an unkindled as gael wanted Ashen one was lured into the painted world of ariandel to set it on fire so he can grant his lady's wish Gael and Ashen one battle Sister Friede and Father Ariandel, which ends in a victory for the ashen one and he sets the world of ariandel into flames Now gael's next mission was for him to find the Pigment of the Dark Soul of Man, ''and so it begins the gael's next endless jounrey was to the end of the world where the ringed city resides There gael would be able to find the dark soul of man... Or as he thought so. When Gael arrived to the ringed city the blood of the dark soul has been dried out to near non-existence And thus Gael was wondering through the world to collect the pieces of the dark soul But he wasn't alone, the ashen one also arrived to the ringed city to meet the Gwyn's youngest doughter, Fillianore Fillianore was awakend by presence of the ashen one and unexpectedly Fillianore warped time to send ashen one to the future where the world has been faded into ashes While wandering ashen one meets gael who has been deformed and has gained mass by consuming every being in existence Gael notices ashen one and proceeds to say the most memorable quote in all of dark souls franchise ''"What, still here? Hand it over. That thing, your dark soul. For my Lady's painting." Two Undead warriors fighting at the end of time where they are the last remaining beings existing A slave knight, who wasn´t supposed to even stand a chance and a unkindled one, unfit to link the flame completely. They battle out in a honourable duel for the dark soul of man In some point of the battle ashen one injures gael badly making gael bleed badly but then gael realizes that he had the dark soul within him which was corrupting him and he stood up and took the posture of an real knight and retains his humanity Now with his humanity back he fights the ashen one like a man to man Their fight was over something that doesn't really matter Two nobodies fighting in nowhere Gael was eventually defeated and the dark soul pigment was brought to the painter girl to paint a new world But was this all worth it? 'Powers and Abilities ' Bare in mind Slave knight gael has two forms Gael before absorbing the dark soul of man and gael after he absorbs dark soul of man Gael before absorbing the dark soul we are going to go with gael before he finds the dark soul of man First ability or may i say curse is that he is an undead, and that means a lot because we are talking undeads from dark souls franchise here there is literally no way to kill an undead in dark souls even by absorbing their soul and destroying their physical body they will come back as hollows the only way that seems you can temporarily stop an undead is by linking the flame which mind you only the strongest beings in the verse of dark souls can do that and even those beings end up being undead The other things slave knight gael has is the way of white corona which is a ranged attack that is shaped like a disc Gael after Absorbing the dark soul Now we get to go with the real daddy Gael after absorbing dark souls is the real deal Slave Knight Gael has outlived everything until that point. Gods, Undead, Dragons, Hollows, etc. The linking of the flame has ended, there isn't any being other than slave knight gael and the ashen one existing in the world and ashen one is existing there because he was brought there by a goddess and it is said that gael has absorbed every soul in existence supported by the souls he releases and the "countless" battles that he has done and seeing that when ashen one meets gael there isn't anything that exists anymore Gael upon gaining his humanity back, summons a storm and by the souls he releases he summons lighting that can damage end game ashen one who can defeat soul of cinder Gael can also jump between timelines by using soapstones An explanation for soapstones: Soapstones are tools that can emerge timelines of undeads to assist one another and gael can use this whenever he wants 'Gaels Immense Power ' Now we touch the good stuff... Gael before absorbing the dark souls Gael is actually quiet powerful even before he absorbs the dark soul To start off with, he can be summoned to fight with sister firede and father ariandel Sister friede scales to mid game ashen one (Not the actual profile but the characters are basically identical) which can fight toe to toe with the abyss watchers, that already makes gael a 2-B when it comes to raw power and that isn't the most impressive feat either He can be summoned to fight the demon prince which can rekindle the chaos flame which is a replica of the first flame which makes up the entire dark souls existence Note: See Lord Gwyn page Now lets us proceed to.... Category:Blog posts Category:Dark Souls